starnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Night MacUallis
Dr'. Night Oiche Isabelle MacUallis '''is one of the protagonists of the book. She is the younger twin sister of Star MacUallis, the co-owner of Merida, a sorceress specializing in element fire-later-turned vampire by her boyfriend, Kevin Albu. She is the younger ilegitimate daughter of Elinor MacUallis and Christian Stark and was raised in John O'Groats in the north of Scotland. Night graduates in formal medical training and pathology and is employed as a medical examiner and mortician for the Adamant Tower and best in her department, due to a natural affinity to death and all things gruesome. She was involved in the DeVahl Scandal, was kidnapped by the Demon King along with her sister, was kidnapped again and torn from her reason by Azrael and then ensured his hibernation at the end of the Demon King's War as well as participating in Half-Demons war, where her involvement proved inexpendable. She is an important extended member of the Vampire's Court and a figure in Saoghail due to her powers and experience. Physical Appearance "''I daresay she is the prettier of the duo. And, albeit a vampire, the alive one." - Sianida Grey Night posesses beautiful features, inherited by both sides of her family. She has ink black hair that eventually grow to her chest and fall in gentle waves. Her eyes are big and brilliantly blue, like the heart of the ocean. She has a heart-shaped face, elegant eyebrows, full rose-like lips and a tiny chin. Her skin is fair and peachy, with naturally blushed cheeks, her physique is often described as bountiful and buxom, catching the eyes of many and even the affection of Kevin, Jamie and Azrael. Night is very well aware of her beauty, she often compliments it with makeup and colorful, contemporary clothing. After becoming a vampire, her beauty enhances. She is praised by men and women alike. Character Night is best described as childish, adventurous, funny and lazy. Lazy in the sense that she has great potential to for learning but instead binge watches Supernatural. She has a great sense of humor and sometimes surprises people with some smart quip she says, especially her sister. She is noted as having a heart of gold. She tries to see the best in people, tries not to be held back by their mistakes and disabilities. She is not patient, often rash and gives up easily. But as she transitions from witch to vampire, she becomes more self-assured and confident, headstrong and mature. Biography Early Life Night Oiche MacUallis was born on 15th August 1996 in Wick Hospital in Wick, Caithness, Highland, Scotland, Great Britain an hour after her older sister Star. They were born at night, thus named after the period of time and the celestial object. They were raised in John O'Groats by their single mother Elinor MacUallis and occasionally looked after by their grandparents, James and Alana, or by the elderly neighbour Old Dingwall or by Elinor's friend Caitlin MacLaclahan and her son, Jamie. Night and Star attended Wick Elementary with Jamie MacLaclahan and also trained every day with their mother, who taught them archery, horse riding, swordsmanship and so on. Night developed a penchant for drawing and art, she also likes watching american TV shows and adventure movies. When Night and Star were fourteen, their family dog Caithair, a collie and actually a Nshm passed away, Night fiercely fought and eventually won in them adopting a Great Dane, whom they named Merida. Night was always best friends with Jamie MacLaclahan, who developed a crush on her and even kissed her one time they were jumping from a boulder while Star was collecting sea shells far away. London Relationships Star and Night Night and Kevin Night and Azrael Night and Margaret Elinor and Night Night and Gaia Powers and Abbilities Night was never regarded as a powerful witch, altough she came from a respectable and strong powerline. She is instead a naturally strong vampire. Witchcraft and witchery Night was good in witchery, spells and hexes, but could never remember the incantations, so her spells and curses were weak by the beginning. She prefered the use of fire and melee'. Fire Night specializes in element fire and becomes keen in practicing it. Her preferable attacks are burning stuff and people with a single touch, just enhancing the temperature of herself a.k.a. fueling her own fire. She might've suceeded in the abillity of setting herself on fire. Vampirism Becoming a vampire, Night loses all her witchcraft powers including fire (because fire is the polar opposite of vampires) and instead becomes skilled in vampire powers, such as super-speed, super-strenght and turning into a bat. Trivia *She is based on Kaya Crane (K.C. for short), one of the writers of the book. * Night is destined to be a very strong vampire, due to her being a very strong witch prior her Awakening. * In a different universe where Christian found out about his daughters and married Elinor, Night would be named Isabelle Oiche Stark, after her maternal great-grandmother, Isabelle MacUallis nee' Bruce. * Her flower is the azalea, symbol of pure womanhood. * Her favourite musicals are Hamilton: An American musical, followed by Les Miserables. * Her musical song is "Alexander Hamilton" from the musical Hamilton.